Into The Past - In Die Vergangenheit
by Julia Ypsilon
Summary: Hermione Granger ist 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gerutscht und wird nach Slytherin einsortiert, wo sie sich in ihren 17 Jahre alten Tränkemeister verliebt - Severus Snape... Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original von Holz9364
1. Info

So, das hier ist eigentlich nur eine kurze Information/Ankündigung.

Vielleicht kennen einige von euch die englische Snermione-Fanfiction "Into The Past" von Holz9364? Diese sehr gute Geschichte werde ich übersetzen, als eine Art Ferienprojekt. Die Originalgeschichte findet ihr hier: s/5328530/1/Into-The-Past .

Vermutlich werde ich jeden zweiten Tag ein Kapitel posten. Wenn ich das nicht schaffe, kommt pro Woche mindestens ein Kapitel!

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich einige von euch als Leser begrüßen kann! Bis später dann :)


	2. 20 Jahre vorher

**Die Tür**

Hermine Granger wollte schreien. Sie wollte Ron anschreien. Sie wollte Harry anschreien. Sie wollte Snape anschreien. Sie alle zusammen trugen Schuld an der miesen Stimmung, in der sie sich gerade befand. Snape hatte ihr Nachsitzen für das Beantworten einer verdammten Frage gegeben! Dann war Ron auch noch beleidigt und hatte sie angeschrien, weil sie zwei Stunden mit Snape verbracht hatte und Harry hatte den Idiot auch noch unterstützt! Als ob sie zwei Stunden mit dem schmierigen Bastard den sie so sehr hasste verbringen wollte, und als sie sich hinunter in die Kerker schleppte, wurde ihre schlechte Laune nur noch schlimmer.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch als Hermine hereinstürmte und sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn stellte, er sah hoch, sichtlich amüsiert, "Miss Granger, sie sehen aus, als ob sie begeistert wären hier zu sein." Sagte er sarkastisch, was sie nur noch wütender machte, "Mann! Warum muss heute jeder so sarkastisch und nervig sein!" Brüllte sie den Mann an, als sie merkte, dass sie gerade einen Lehrer angeschrien hatte, legte sie ihre Hand über ihren Mund. Snape schein ein wenig geschockt, aber wenigstens schrie er sie nicht an, "Machen sie diese Kessel sauber, Miss Granger, seien sie vorsichtig, falls sie Flüssigkeiten beinhalten, die sie nicht zuordnen können." Sagte er kühl.

Hermine gab dem Mann ein kleines Nicken und begann mit ihrer Aufgabe, als er durch die Bürotür neben dem Klassenraum verschwand. Nach einer Stunde Kesselputzen war Hermines schlechte Laune schon wieder schlimmer geworden. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, über Wege, die Jungs zurückzubekommen nachzudenken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass der Kessel den sie putzte eine Pfütze mit Gold schimmernder Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden hatte und als sie ihre Hand hineinsteckte um es zu säubern, wurde sie in den Kessel gesaugt. Sie versuchte noch zu schreien, aber dann war alles schwarz.

Jedenfalls hatte Severus Hermines Schrei gehört und rannte in den Raum, gerade rechtzeitig um Hermines Füße in den Kessel verschwinden zu sehen. Er murmelte einige Flüche , bevor er in das Büro des Schulleiters eilte, wo Minerva McGonagall seit dem Tod von Albus im vorigen Jahr wohnte. Er betrat den Raum ohne zu Klopfen und Minerva sah auf, "Severus, was kann ich heute Nacht für dich tun?"

Severus setzte sich gegenüber von der älteren Frau hin, "Miss Granger wurde gerade in die Vergangenheit geschickt, wie weit weiß ich nicht aber-"

"20 Jahre Severus. Vor seinem Tod informierte Albus mich, dass sie ihr siebtes Jahr mit den Schülern der Vergangenheit beendet und er nach einem Jahr einen Weg sie zurückzuholen fände."

Severus Augen weiteten sich, "Sie ist 20 Jahre in der Vergangenheit? In meinem siebten Jahr?"

Minerva nickte, "Ja, ist sie. Albus hat es mir alles in seiner rätselhaften Art erklärt, natürlich werden du und ich uns noch nicht an sie erinnern, weil sie technisch gesehen noch nicht da gewesen ist."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, "Zeitreisen sind verwirrend, was wenn sie sich mit Lily und Potter anfreundet und ihr Leben rettet? Sie könnte die Zeitachse durcheinander bringen."

**20 Jahre früher!**

Hermine öffnete erschöpft ihre Augen und machte sie wieder zu, als ein helles Licht sie genau ins Gesicht traf, nach einem Moment öffnete sie ihre Augen erneut und sah sich um, sie war im Krankenflügel. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war in diese goldene Flüssigkeit eingesogen worden zu sein… Welche Trankart war das überhaupt? Sie wusste es nicht, es anzufassen hatte ihr auch nichts gebracht.

"Du bist wach, meine Liebe." Sagte eine sanfte Stimme, Madame Pomfrey.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn als sie die Frau ansah, sie wirkte so viel jünger, "Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie.

Pomfrey lächelte, "Ich weiß es nicht, meine Liebe, Professor Dumbledor hat dich bewusstlos in den Kerkern gefunden."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, "Der Trank…" Dumbledor? Aber Dumbledor war tot. Snape hatte ihn getötet… Snape hatte Dumbledor auf dem Turm am Ende des sechsten Schuljahrs getötet, dann war er zurück gekommen und McGonagall hatte allen erzählt, dass da ein Plan gewesen war und Snape nur getan hatte, was Dumbledor wollte. Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten über diesen Plan gezweifelt, aber sie vertrauten McGonagall und Snape schien in letzter Zeit verändert, er war nicht so gemein wie normaler Weise, niemand wusste wirklich warum. Aber das alles machte keinen Sinn, warum sie von einem toten Mann gefunden werden konnte...


	3. Die Slytherins

Into the Past 2

Hermine Granger stand kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen, als Albus Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel trat. Er lächelte zu Madame Pomfrey hinüber, die das als Hinweis nahm, Hermines Bett zu verlassen.

„Hallo Miss Granger, wie Sie wissen, bin ich Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts", er lächelte in ihr verwirrtes Gesicht, „Das heutige Datum ist der zweite Oktober 1977. Der Trank, den Sie berührt haben, hat Sie 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gesendet. Leider habe ich noch keinen Weg gefunden, Sie wieder zurück zu senden, also werden Sie hier wohl für eine Weile bleiben müssen."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen. Sie war geschockt, im einen Moment hatte sie Nachsitzen mit Snape und im Anderen war sie 20 Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Warte, woher wusste Dumbledore so viel über die Zukunft?

Der Mann gluckste leise, als ob er ihre Gedanken geahnt hätte: „Miss Granger, manchmal beeindrucke ich mich selbst. Wissen Sie, als sie nach Hogwarts kamen, wusste ich irgendwie, dass Sie in ihrem letzten Jahr in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden würden. Also machte ich es möglich, dass sich diese Erinnerung von der Zukunft auch in der Vergangenheit schon in meinem Kopf befindet, bevor es eigentlich passiert ist."

Hermine runzelte noch stärker die Stirn, das verwirrte sie nur noch mehr: „Also erinnern Sie sich daran, dass ich hier war, aber alle Anderen die ich treffe nicht, weil ich technisch gesehen noch gar nicht hier gewesen bin…"

Dumbledore Augen schienen zu leuchteten: „Ah, gute Gedanke, aber nein. Sie WAREN hier, so wie Sie auch jetzt hier SIND, doch niemand kennt die Wahrheit über Sie, wenn Sie in die Zukunft zurückkehren werden. Sie werden denken Sie sind einfach weggerannt, untergetaucht oder noch schlimmer, bei diesem Krieg…" Er verstummte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach: „Eigentlich ERINNERN sich die Leute an Sie, die Leute in dieser Zeit erinnern sich an Sie für die 20 Jahre zwischen jetzt und Ihrer Zeit, aber sie haben noch nicht von Ihnen gehört und haben Sie vielleicht auch vergessen."

Hermine schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf: „Professor, wenn das hier 20 Jahre früher sind,… Heißt das, ich werde mein siebtes Jahr mit den Rumtreibern verbringen?"

Dumbledore nickte: "Ja, so ist es, auch wenn Sie nicht unbedingt in Gryffindor sein werden."

„Aber Sir, ich-"

Dumbledore unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß, dass sie in Gryffindor waren bevor sie hergekommen sind, aber Sie dürfen nicht bleiben wie Sie sind. Sie sind jetzt Hermione Darwin, meine Nichte. Sie sehen Miss Granger, da wo sie herkommen werden Muggelgeborene nicht so schlecht behandelt wie zu dieser Zeit und es ist sicherer für sie, wenn sie ein Reinblut oder wenigstens ein Halbblut sind. Verstehen Sie?"

Hermione nickte: „Sir, werden die Leute keine Fragen stellen? Das Schuljahr hat vor einem Monat begonnen, warum sollte ich erst jetzt auftauchen?"

Dumbledore hatte immer noch dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen: „Ja, diesen Gedanken hatte ich auch schon. Sie gingen zur Salem Akademie für Magie in den Vereinigten Staaten, aber Voldemort hat Ihre Familie getötet. Deshalb waren Sie gezwungen nach Hogwarts zu kommen, in die Obhut Ihres letzten lebenden Verwandten. Reicht das?"

Hermine nickte: „Ja Sir, aber Sie sagten ich wäre vielleicht nicht länger in Gryffindor? Muss ich neu einsortiert werden?"

Dumbledore nickte: „Ich fürchte ja, Sie müssen als Hermine Darwin und nicht als Hermine Granger einsortiert werden. Das Einsortieren kann auf die Schüler zurückgeführt werden und falls das jemand schaffen sollte, würde ihre wahre Identität aufgedeckt werden. In diesen Zeiten, Miss Granger, können wir dieses Risiko nicht eingehen."

Hermine seufzte: „Ich verstehe. Sir, wann werde ich einsortiert werden?"

Dumbledore schien für einen Moment nachdenklich: „Na ja, anscheinend geht es Ihnen gesundheitlich hervorragend. Ich sehe keinen Grund für Sie länger hier zu sein, also warum nicht jetzt sofort?" Er lächelte als sie aus dem Krankenbett aufstand, ihre Jeans und Pullover richtete und dem Schulleiter aus dem Krankenflügel folgte.

Die Flure schienen nicht anders zu sein, die Bilder waren dieselben und weil sie auf ihrem weg zu Dumbledores Büro an keinen Schülern vorbeikamen, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob sich die Uniform verändert hatte.

Als sie das Büro erreichten, bat Dumbledore Hermine sich zu setzen. Dann setze er sich ihr gegenüber: „Nun Miss _Darwin_, hier sind die Bücher, die Sie für das siebte Jahr brauchen werden und etwas Schulkleidung, die Sie brauchen werden… Hmm, ich denke, dass sollte ausreichen, bis Sie es schaffen einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Ach ja, wir müssen ihr Aussehen ändern." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Hermines honigbraune Locken wurden weißblond, ähnlich wie Draco Malfoys Haare. Außerdem waren sie jetzt glatt und ihre einst braunen Augen waren nun strahlend blau. Sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not erkennen als Dumbledore ihr ihr Spiegelbild zeigte.

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zum Hut: „Nun gut, Miss Hermine Darwin, sind Sie bereit für das Einsortieren?"

Hermine nickte kurz und er setzte den Hut auf ihren Kopf:

_Oooh, wirklich interessant! Du hast den Grips für Ravenclaw und den Mut für Gryffindor, aber ich merke dass du durchtrieben bist. Unter der süßen Fassade spüre ich einen Durst auf Rache, hmm, ja. Ich weiß, du musst nach-_

„SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut laut aus. Dumbledore lächelte Hermine an, die ihre Augen geschockt aufriss. Slytherin, sicherlich konnte sie da nicht hingehören. Nun, vielleicht aber Miss Darwin…

„Miss Darwin, der Schülersprecher und die Schülersprecherin sind hier um Ihnen alles zu zeigen und Sie in die große Halle zu begleiten. Ein Slytherin Vertrauensschüler wird Ihnen den Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen. Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt!", sagte Dumbledore, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Hermine drehte sich um und erblickte ein großgewachsenes Mädchen mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und leuchtend grünen Augen; sie konnte nur Lily Evans sein. Der Junge, der bei ihr war, musste James Potter sein. Mit seinem unwilligen schwarzen Haar sah er genau so aus wie Harry, der einzige Unterschied waren die braunen Augen und das Fehlen der schrecklichen Blitznarbe.

„Hallo, ich bin Lily Evans, Schülersprecherin!", sagte Lily lächelnd.

Hermine lächelte zurück: „Ich bin Hermine Darwin, die Neue."

Der Junge grinste sie an: „Ich bin James Potter, Schülersprecher und Spaßvogel!"

Hermine lachte: „Ihr seid beide in Gryffindor", sie zeigte auf die Anstecker an ihren Roben und beide nickten.

Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl in ihren neuen Roben mit dem Slytherin Anstecker: „Schade, dass ich nicht in eurem Haus bin, wir hätten Freunde sein können."

Lily lächelte erneut: „Wir können immer noch Freunde sein! Du scheinst nett zu sein."

Sie begannen, gemeinsam von Dumbledores Büro wegzugehen: „Du bist also eine Slytherin?"

Lily warf ihm einen warnenden Bilck zu, der dem sehr ähnlich war, den sie Ron zuwarf wenn er im Begriff war, etwas Dummes zu sagen. Hermine nickte: „Ja, ich denke schon. Kennt ihr jemanden in Slytherin?"

James öffnete seinen Mund, als ob er jemanden beleidigen wollte, aber mit einem schnellen Funkeln von Lily schloss er ihn wieder. Lily nickte: „Da wäre Severus Snape, er kann sehr nett sein, wenn er will."

Hermine hätte fast laut nach Luft geschnappt. Sie würde mit Snape in der Schule sein, daran hatte sie noch gar nicht dran gedacht.

James wechselte schnell das Thema: „Komm schon Lily, lass uns mit Hermine die Anderen treffen. Alle sind draußen am See."

Lily lächelte und während sie zum See gingen, redeten sie über Hogwarts, Lehrer und das Leben im Allgemeinen.

Als das Trio die Gruppe mit Lilys und James Freunden erreichte, wurde Hermine der Gruppe vorgestellt.

Sie traf einen jungen Remus Lupin und seine Freundin Andromeda Black, die Mutter seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau! Das schockte sie zugegebenermaßen etwas. Sie traf auch Sirius Black und seine derzeitige Freundin Amelia Bones. Sie wurde auch Peter Pettigrew vorgestellt, bei dem sie dam Verlangen widerstehen musste, ihn zu schlagen.

„Also Hermine! Woher kommst du?", rief Sirius zu ihr hinüber, als sie unter einer großen Eiche saßen.

Hermine lächelte: „Ich bin aus Yorkshire, aber ich bin in den Vereinigten Staaten zur Schule gegangen. Ich musste herkommen, unter die Obhut meines Onkels, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind."

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Was ist ihnen zugestoßen?", fragte Andromeda geschockt.

Hermine gab ihr bestes, betroffen zu wirken, als sie sagte: "Sie wurden ermordet, von Voldemort."

Eine unheimliche Stille brach über sie herein: „Du sagst seinen Namen?"

Hermine nickte: „Ich habe keine Angst davor."

James runzelte die Stirn: „Deine Eltern wurden von Voldemort getötet, aber du bist eine Slytherin. Das ist das Haus voller Todesser, das macht einfach keinen Sinn!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wer weiß."

„Ooooh das neue Mädchen ist eine Slytherin! Warum hängt sie mit EUCH so viel rum?", qietschte eine hohe Stimme hinter Hermine, die aufsprang und sich umdrehte. Sie stand Auge in Auge mit der jungen Bellatrix Black. Sie war ziemlich hübsch bevor sie verrückt wurde, mit langen, schwarzen Locken und makelloser Haut.

„Halt die Klappe Black! Sie kann reden mit wem sie möchte!", knurrte James das Mädchen an, welches nur lachte. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie Hermine, die geschockt schien, als sie von dem Mädchen angesprochen wurde. „Eh, Hermine, Hermine Darwin."

Bella grinste: „Darwin, eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien. Du bist also ein Reinblut?"

Hermione nickte und Bella grinste noch breiter: „Nun, Hermione, wir Reinblüter haben es nicht nötig uns mit diesen Halbblütern, Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern abzugeben!" Sie schnappte sich Hermiones Arm und zog sie von den Gryffindors weg. Sie formte ein "Entschuldigung" mit den Lippen, bevor Bella sich bei ihr einhakte und sagte: „Du musst all die Slytherins in unserer kleinen Gruppe kennenlernen!" Sie lachte dieses nervige, quäkige Lachen und führte Hermione runter in die Kerker.

Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Bella sofort hinüber zum Sofa rannte, Hermine folgte ihr langsam: „Hey Leute, das neue Mädchen ist eine Slytherin!" Die Gruppe auf dem Sofa war in eine Diskussion vertieft, als sie das sagte. Sie sahen auf, als sie ihre Stimme hörten.

Hermine brachte ein kurzes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht, als Bella sagte: „Das ist Hermine Darwin. Oh, ich bin übrigens Bellatrix Black! Aber nenn mich ruhig Bella, das macht jeder." Sie lächelte.

Da saß noch ein anderes Mädchen auf dem Sofa. Sie stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie hatte glattes, blondes Haar, das ihrem sehr ähnelte und sie war sehr hübsch: „Oh, ich bin Narcissa Black, Bella ist meine Schwester. Ach ja, nenn mich doch bitte Cissy. Ich hasse Narcissa!" Sie lächelte auch: „Das ist mein Freund Lucius Malfoy und der andere Junge ist Severus Snape. Es ist schön, noch ein Mädchen hier zu haben!"

Hermine lächelte: „Also, wie ist Hogwarts so?" Fragte sie, während sie sich neben Severus auf das Sofa setzte. Severus schien erschrocken, dass ihn jemand ansprach. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Es ist okay, aber wir haben alle bessere Sachen zu tun, sobald wir hier raus sind." Lucius nickte ihm zu, als ob er diese Handlung akzeptieren würde.

„Also Hermine, was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?", fragte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt, so ähnlich zu Draco Malfoys Sprechweise.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie bemerkte, was die Slytherins von ihrer erfundenen Geschichte halten würden: „Naja, ich bin in den Staaten zur Schule gegangen, bis meine Eltern ermordet wurden von dem-", sie stoppte kurz und dachte nach, bevor sie den Satz beendete, „von dem dunklen Lord."

Bellas Kinnlade klappte hinunter: „Warum?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, um Desinteresse vorzutäuschen: „Sie waren dreckige Verräter."

Lucius schien zufrieden mit dieser Antwort: „Du scheinst ein Ahnänger von ihm zu sein…"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich unterstütze vielleicht seine Ansichten, aber ich bin kein Todesser, wenn du das meinst."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Lucius misstrauisch.

„Ich denke, es ist schlauer, vorher die Schule zu beenden", antworte Hermione. Es überzeugte Lucius, der nickte: „Ja, das macht wohl Sinn."

Narcissa lächelte: "Also, morgen fängt der Unterricht an, das sollte dich interessieren!"

Hermione nickte: "Ja, das ist interessant."

Das ganze Jahr würde interessant werden, sehr interessant.

**TBC!**

A/N- Gut/Schlecht? Weitermachen/Aufhören? Sagt es mir bitte!

Für Benachrichtigungen zu neuen Kapiteln: /jupiter333_  
Für Fangirling 24/7: /sev_julia  
Für GIFs und Pics und kranken Scheiß:  
Für Bilder aus meinem Leben: /julia_ypsilon  
Für alle Fragen: /sev_julia  
Für sinnvollen und sinnlosen Kontakt:


End file.
